Talk:ProjectRS06 Wiki
You need to fix the coding I would but the main page is protected. Bwog Talk 21:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) While you're fixing the page, you need to make the rules bolder or at least more noticable. Spiritas 16:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Spiritas Sorry about that guys, aparently you cannot implement tables into the main page, fixed now. -2006 Jell O Homepage Finished? I have pretty much finished the mainpage for the wiki. If you think I should add another section go ahead and leave an idea in an edit below. -2006 Jell O I believe that when the time comes for the release of beta, there should be a section for "guides". An example of this section can be seen at the runescape wikia page. Doctor Yolo (talk) 08:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Doctor Yolo That is a very good idea i think i might work around adding that now Le neo docteur 20:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Background Can the background be changed? Maybe to something dark too but that can relate to 2006. Bright colors would make us have to change all the text colors, so a dark backgorund would be great. - Pkdevol Like it? - 2006 Jell O Looks amazzing! Maybe the dark shading under the picture could be removed? Bit too dark Also, the window-like background looks bad LAst edit: Maybe dark colors werent so good. Not very runescapeish It's hard for me to understand what your saying. I think I am going to make it somewhat brighter, but I need a better background. Let me play around with it for a bit, this isn't the final design. -2006 Jell O Shading from the background doesnt fit It has to be there or it will just be an abrupt change, this way the background fits all resolutions A plain color would be better IMO then, the background is way to dark Is that better? As i am using a huge ass screen, i am very irritated by the immage being so short and cut off at the edges. I will post a link to a better bankground thingy. -ratelslangen http://2006scape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Background_empty.png A wild link has appeared! The pokedex is saying its a good background! -ratelslangen Linked images I think it would be a good idea to make the images on the page link to the categories of what the image represents. Phrymz 15:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) They were meant to, I only found out recently that they didn't link to the category. It's fixed now. xSeth I'll be editing and implementing every quest that hasn't been finished yet. New logo, header and background I could make a new logo (i'm talking about that "2006scape wiki" and that chef), new header for the Home page and a new background, since they look kind of "quickly made" (no offense!). I have used Photoshop for a pretty long time now and made Logos/avatars and all that kind of stuff alot. If somebody gives me the pixel sizes of them,' i'd be more than happy to do it'. :) -'Elder Cat' aka. Bemaxiz 21:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the logo has been remade, but if your willing to do a background and I liked it I would be more than happy to check it out and perhaps upload it. And yeah, they were quickly made. :P : [[User:2006_Jell_O|'Jell O']] [[Message_Wall:2006_Jell_O|'Wall']] | [[User_blog:2006_Jell_O|'Blog']] 01:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Membership Are the players going to have to pay to become members? And if so, where do we pay? A: No, everything will be free, vault said that with the release of alpha there will be 3 worlds one for 'freetoplay' and others for 'members' but you do not have to pay to play either. there is a q/a with mod vault in the general forms right now which can be found here:forum Le neo docteur 06:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC)